1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein relates to memory access, and more particularly relates to remotely accessing non-volatile memory.
2. Background Art
A modern processor typically requires some amount of non-volatile memory, such as flash memory, in order to store instructions or data. More non-volatile memory allows for more flexible designs and greater utility, in that greater amounts of data can be stored and accessed. Moreover, it is common for processor-based systems or components to make use of multiple processors. Ideally each processor would have its own non-volatile memory for its own purposes.
There may be design constraints, however, that limit the amount of memory that can be implemented. Such constraints may include limitations of physical space or limitations of cost. For these and other reasons, it may not be practical to allocate or otherwise provide for non-volatile memory for each processor. There is a need, therefore, for a system and method by which multiple processors can share a single non-volatile memory, such that a processor may remotely access the non-volatile memory of another processor.